


My Favourite Weirdo

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jake Crist One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	My Favourite Weirdo

Growing up in Dayton wasn’t always the best. The weather was always too hot, or too wet, or too snowy, to do much outside. Everywhere you looked were factories, offices and dead-ass museums… not exactly what a bunch of kids really cared about. Nobody really supported any of the home sports teams so there wasn’t even that to spare the boredom of teens in the town. In fact there was nothing to do in Dayton except hang out with friends at the skate park or someone’s house… and that’s exactly what you spent your life doing. You spent every day with your best friend Jake Crist, his older brother Dave and their other friend Sami Callihan. Wherever the four of you went chaos and laughter was sure to follow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

“Come on {Y/N} try it,” yelled Jake from the bottom of the hill. “I’ll catch you!”

“It’s too steep!” you called back. “I’ll fall!”

“I managed it! Come on!” yelled back Jake.

Your legs shook as you looked down the hill. In fairness it wasn’t really that steep, but in your 8-year-old brain it was as high as Mount Everest. You were scared but you didn’t want Jake to know, he’d only think that you were a scaredy cat, so you did the only thing you could do… you started rolling your skateboard and hopped on it. You were going great until the front wheels of your skateboard got caught in a hole in the pavement and you were catapaulted up into the air.

“{Y/N}!” Jake screamed as you hit the floor.

Jake had ran straight to your parents as soon as you started crying. He’d been so upset that you’d broken your arm, but thought it was cool that you let him be the first person to draw on your cast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

“Ah come on Jake. What’s the matter? You scared?” 13-year-old you teased as you sat on the cemetery wall.

“Course I’m not,” he huffed.

“Then come on. I wanna go have a look around.”

“Why now? We could’ve done this during the day.”

“Ah ha! You ARE scared! You are such a wimp!” you laughed, swinging your legs over the wall. “Well if you’re not coming, I’m going on my own.”

With a smirk you slid off the wall and down into the cemetery. The leaves under your feet crunched loudly as you started to walk away.

“{Y/N}! Come back!” called out Jake.

As your footsteps became to become fainter Jake groaned and climbed up over the wall. As he landed on the other side he quickly looked around for you, but you were nowhere in sight.

“{Y/N}? Where are you? {Y/N}? Come on, this isn’t funny now.”

Jake clicked on his little torch and swept the light around in front of him as he took a few tentative steps towards the nearest row of gravestones.

“{Y/N}? Please come out. This isn’t funny. Where are you?”

“I’m right here,” you said, suddenly jumping out from behind one of the gravestones.

Jake screamed and fell backwards in surprise, when you appeared right in front of him. You burst out laughing at the look of sheer terror on his face.

“You are such a baby,” you laughed, pulling him up to his feet.

“That was not funny,” he huffed.

“You’re right… it was hilarious!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

“Dave! Where did you put my headphones?” you asked, walking into the outbuilding his mum and step-dad had converted into a mini apartment for him and Jake.

“I haven’t got them,” he replied, not looking up from the game he and Sami were in the process of playing.

“You seen them Sami?”

“What do they look like?”

“Like headphones, dummy,” you groaned.

“If they’re purple ones I borrowed them earlier. I left them in the kitchen, I think,” Sami shrugged. “I put them down once Jakey-boy got home with the groceries.”

“Thanks,” you smiled, ruffling his head on your way passed into the little kitchen area.

Looking around you couldn’t see any sign of your headphones.

“You sure they’re in here?” you called out.

“Yes. I put them down so I wouldn’t lose them.”

“What you lost Cupcake?” asked Jake, walking in.

“Sami lost my headphones. He said he put them in here, but I can’t find them.”

“You can always borrow mine,” suggested Jake, opening the freezer. “Umm, {Y/N}? These them?”

Turning to look at him you saw what you assumed were your headphones. You could only assume that’s what they were because they were now covered in ice.

“Oh for… Callihan!”

“What?”

“You put my headphones in the damn freezer… again!”

“Oops,” he chuckled. “Hey if they were in the freezer, where were the Hot Pockets?”

“Oh the counter,” laughed Jake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

For the first time ever your parents had gone away for Thanksgiving and had left you home alone. Of course as soon as Jake had heard you were going to be alone, he immediately begged his mum to let you have Thanksgiving with them. You hadn’t been sure about going until Sami told you that he was going to be there too cause there was no way he was spending Thanksgiving with his parents arguing all day.

You should’ve known that Jake and Dave had something crazy planned when you saw Sami sneakily hiding a video camera on top of a cabinet partially hidden between 2 plates while you were helping Mrs Crist with the mashed potatos.

“Boys can you set the table please?”

“Sure thing mom,” smiled Jake innocently, winking at you.

As soon as the table was set and all the food was laid out the boys put their plan into action and all you could do was watch in shock as Jake and Dave started yelling and shoving each other.

“Guys, stop it!” you yelled.

You were too late. Jake had grabbed Dave, picked him up and spinebustered him through the table. Food went everywhere. Sami fell off his chair laughing. Their step-dad was stood in shock. Their mum’s reaction was the best… Instead of yelling at Jake for putting his brother through the table, she grabbed DAVE by the ear and dragged him out of the house.

“Why are you kicking me out?” whined Dave.

“Because you’re the oldest so you should know better,” his mum yelled before slamming the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

You should have known that there would be some sort of payback for the whole Thanksgiving disaster. You should’ve seen it coming. But by the time you realised what Dave was going to do to Jake it was too late.

CRASH!

Down went the Christmas tree. The ornaments you had spent hours helping them put on the tree shattered as they hit the floor, tiny glass shards embedding themselves in Jake’s back and Dave’s hands.

You were soon brought out of your shock by Sami’s laughter from the kitchen doorway. Turning to look at him you noticed the video camera in his hands and the huge grin on his face.

“Seriously? This was another set up for a damn show? It’s fucking Christmas Eve you dumb fuckers and now you’ve ruined the damn tree that I spent hours helping you with!” you yelled.

“{Y/N}, calm down,” said Jake as he got up. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is! You keep doing shit like this! It’s not fun anymore.”

You grabbed your bag and jacket and stormed out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

You hadn’t spoken to Jake much in the last year but when Sami called you and told you that Jake was having to retire from wrestling you knew you had to drop everything and be there for him. You had made sure that Sami hadn’t told him that you were going to be there.

Tears streamed down your face as you sat in the crowd watching Jake walking down to the ring for that last match. You could see that he was hurt even as he walked down the ramp. You realised that he’d spotted you in the crowd when his eyes widened and he gave a small smile. You tried your best to smile back through your tears, hoping that he hadn’t actually seen that you were crying.

Your tears were unstoppable as the match went on. You could see how hard he was trying and how much the was hurting. By the time the match was over you were completely heartbroken. As you watched the locker room empty and come out to the ring to give Jake his sent off, you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You looked up and saw Sami.

“You’re part of this family, you need to be in there too,” he said softly to you.

You were surprised, but you nodded and let Sami lead you to the ring. As soon as you slid in the ring, Jake held his shaky and bloody hands out towards you. Without hesitation you ran to him and wrapped your arms around him as tight as you dared as your tears took over again.

“It’s alright, Cupcake,” Jake whispered in your ear. “I’m okay.”

You stayed so close to him as he talked to the crowd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

“You’re gonna do what?” you laughed.

“I’m gonna go out there and kiss Sami a couple of times,” laughed Jake, as he finished doing up the buttons on his purple waistcoat.

“Sami won’t like it,” you pointed out.

“Of course he will. My kisses are amazing,” smirked Jake.

You laughed rolling your eyes.

“I meant the fact you haven’t told him, or anyone else for that matter, that you’re coming back to wrestling, you muppet.”

Jake just smirked and winked at you. You were the only person he’d told that he was officially coming back out of retirement now that he was all healed up and feeling better than he had in years. The two of you had been sneaking off for months so he could train and get back in ring shape. His time away from the ring had been good for both of you. You were back to how the two of you used to be, much to the annoyance of Dave and Sami.

You handed him his sunglasses just as there was a knock on the door.

“Show time,” Jake grinned. “How do I look?”

“Like a blackcurrant,” you chuckled.

Jake shook his head, laughing, as he walked out of the locker room, holding the door open for you.

“Coming?” he asked.

“And miss seeing Sami’s face when you kiss him?” you laughed, rushing out of the door. “Not in a million years am I missing this!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FLASHBACK

Working at Rockstar Pro for the last few months had been perfect. You and Jake had been able to spend more time together and things between you were starting to grow more than just being best friends, but neither of you had pushed it to the next level just yet. You both wanted the moment to be perfect. Unfortunately with the recent phone call you weren’t quite sure there would ever be that perfect moment.

“Impact? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” you asked. “I mean, we’ve heard the stories about how they treat their talent. Are you sure you want to risk it?”

“It’s international TV, finally, {Y/N}. We’re finally going to get the recognition that we’ve spent the last fourteen years trying to get. If it doesn’t work out, at least we’ve had that exposure so we could get our foot in the door to somewhere else. Besides it’s only ever for tapings one week each month, which leaves us plenty of time to cause chaos everywhere else.”

“I guess you’re right. Just promise me you won’t do anything too stupid? I’m getting too old to keep watching you getting hurt.”

“I promise,” Jake smiled, kissing your cheek.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That promise had lasted all of 5 months, because here you were now, sat backstage at Impact watching Jake, Dave and Sami taking on LAX in Barbed Wire Massacre 3. As you watched them take down the ropes and roll the barbed wire along the ring you felt your nerves begin to rise, they got even worse when Jake, Dave and Sami walked out of their locker room.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing that for the reason I think you are?” you pleaded with Jake when you saw that he was going out their in white gear.

“What?” smirked Jake. “I thought it looks very slimming.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” you hissed, slapping his arm. “White, for a hardcore match? I know that that Jimmy Havoc guy does that for his death matches… You’re expecting to get busted up, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Jake shrugged. “Look, don’t worry about it. I’m gonna be fine, Cupcake. Don’t worry.”

You rolled your eyes as he kissed your cheek and headed out onto the stage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were glad that you had decided to watch the match in the back on the monitor because you were pretty sure your makeup was now completely ruined. You knew you should have expected things to go the way they had, but you still hadn’t been completely prepared for what you had seen… and heard.

Jake’s screams from behind pushed into the barbed wire and the fork stuck in his mouth and Dave’s screams when the tequila was poured over the cuts on his arm were still echoing in your mind. Watching Jack get wrapped in the wire and the angle hit hit the table from the spear and the spikes sticking from Dave’s head were going to be images replayed in your nightmares for months.

As the referees helped Dave to the back and straight to the medics, you ran towards the curtain to wait for Jake. He and Sami limped through the curtain and you were immediately at their side.

“I’m alright,” said Jake. “It’s mostly stuck to my shirt.”

“Apart from the parts sticking into your arm,” you replied.

Jake looked down at his arm as Sami excused himself, leaving the two of you alone.

“Oh, well would you look at that,” Jake chuckled. “I hadn’t even noticed.”

“You’re a weirdo,” you smiled, shaking your head.

“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo, right?” he asked.

“You’re my favourite weirdo,” you smiled.

“I can definitely live with that,” he grinned.

You leant carefully across the barbed wire and lightly kissed his lips. You couldn’t help but smile more when you heard him gasp quietly against your lips.

“Well I had always hoped that would happen,” he chuckled as you pulled away. “Just hadn’t imagined it would happen while I was wrapped in barbed wire.”

“Had to make sure you couldn’t escape,” you chuckled.

“I wouldn’t dream of trying.”

“Let’s get you untangled and then we’ll see if that’s true,” you smiled, taking hold of his hand and leading him to the oVe locker room. “Sami! Find the wire cutters!”


End file.
